Aja
Aja was a powerful witch who knew Abby Bennett Wilson. She came to Mystic Falls to help in magically cleansing Bonnie of her Expression. Season Four In Because the Night, Bonnie contacted a friend of her mother's, Aja, to supposedly help her get rid of the Expression magic she had been taught by Professor Shane. In truth, she wanted to complete the Expression Triangle that Shane had started by killing Aja and her fellow witch friends, but this was unknown to Aja at the time. Aja brought her entire coven of witches, twelve in total, to help with the spell in the middle of the woods. Aja started it alone, but when Bonnie began to fight the spirits, she called to her friends to link to her. They all began the spell and linked together, channeling all their magic into Aja who tried to cleanse Bonnie, who is writhing in pain on the ground, and her eyes turned pure white. However, Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus, who figured out Bonnie's plan and wished to stop the third sacrifice from happening, so they split up to find the one of two possible locations of the sacrifice. Stefan found the correct place, and found the witches chanting and linked together. Stefan explained to Aja that Bonnie was under Silas' control, and that this was a trap to kill them. After hearing the name Silas, Aja pulled out a long knife and stated that if Silas had her, she's lost, and they could not save her. Stefan realized that Aja was going to kill Bonnie, and tried to intervene, but Aja gave him a "mystical migraine", and told him that she had the power of twelve witches and that he stood no chance. Stefan was able to run away, and met up with Klaus and Caroline to figure out a plan; they didn't want Bonnie to die, but the only way to save her was to kill the witches and complete Silas' plan. Aja plead to the spirits to take Bonnie's soul and to free her from darkness, and Caroline, unable to watch her best friend die, zoomed over to Aja, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Aja in the chest with it. In trying to save her friend, Aja had died, and since the witches were all linked, they each died one after another like dominoes. Bonnie awakened briefly, eyes still white and glowing, and told them the Triangle was complete. Aja appears in the Graduation along with her coven and the hybrids killed in the Triangle. She personally attacks Caroline and her friends to exact her revenge, but before she can do anything, she is decapitated by Klaus, and her coven back down out of fear. Later, the veil to the other side is put back up, sending her and her coven back. Personality Aja was an experienced witch. Like most witches, she felt great contempt for vampires, even rejecting her friend Abby Bennett Wilson after Abby was forced into becoming a vampire. She displayed this animosity towards Stefan when he arrived to save Bonnie, dismissing him and inflicting pain when he tried to interfere. Aja also displayed a confident side about her, as seen when she assured Bonnie that she would be able to cure her of Expression, though she admitted it would not be fun for her. She backed up this claim by bringing eleven other witches with whom to link, stating that there was almost nothing that can compare in strength to a full coven working together. She was also pragmatic and business-like. When she learned Bonnie was being manipulated by Silas, she didn't even hesitate to try and kill her, deeming her a lost cause. Physical Appearance She is an African-American woman who is presumed to be in her mid-twenties. She is around 5'2" with hazel eyes and has beautiful black, curly hair. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Relationships Bonnie Bennett Abby Bennett Wilson Initially, Abby and Aja were close acquaintances, but after Abby became a vampire, Aja discontinued the friendship. She said they no longer had anything in common. Despite this, she responded when Abby called for help. It is assumed that Abby was once a member of their coven, as traditionally covens contain thirteen witches. Name *Aja (AY-jah) is an Indian name which means "goat", "unborn" and "love of ". It is both male and female name. Appearances *''Because the Night'' * Graduation (Ghost) Trivia *She tells Bonnie that she has dealt with Expression before, though it is unknown if she was admitting to having practiced Expression, or if she had just known many witches who were drawn to it. *Aja is the first witch to refer to a group of witches working together as a coven. *Apparently, she had a dislike towards vampires, as she largely severed ties with Abby after the later became a vampire, and showed annoyance when Stefan appeared. **Oddly, she worked with the Original Kol when the veil was dropped, possibly because she was willing to ignore her contempt long enough to get revenge. Gallery Aja (1).png Aja returns.png AjaS04E23.png episode-17-season 4-Because-the-Night-Aja-Caroline.png Tvd4x17Carolinekills Aja.jpg PROMO 7.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts